


Up On The Housetop

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: Scott heard a noise coming from the roof and he doubted it was Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not beta read. I apologize for any mistakes.

Scott's eyes were drooping, his head lolling to the side, about to doze off when a sudden noise startled him awake. His body jerked to attention, eyes blinking rapidly to clear the weariness away. He looked to the other end of the couch where his mother was snoring softly, looking peaceful in slumber. It seemed Scott wasn't the only one too exhausted to make it through their annual viewing of _It's a Wonderful Life_. It was understandable considering how many extra shifts his mom had worked leading up to the Holiday to ensure that she would have the day itself off.

 

Scott picked up the remote and clicked off the television, silencing little Zuzu Bailey's explanation of what happens every time a bell rings. He stood up, grabbed the throw blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and covered his mother with it. Then he cocked his head to the side and pricked up his ears, listening carefully. Another soft thud sounded and Scott could tell that it had come from the roof.

 

Someone was up there - and Scott doubted it was Santa Claus.

 

 _Unless of course, it_ _'_ _s that evil Krampus thing that_ _'_ _s kind of like Santa Claus, only…well,_ evil _._

 

With all the other supernatural things Scott has encountered he wasn't ruling anything out. After all, he was a freaking _werewolf_ for Christ's sake. Who knew what all was out there? And if such a creature did exist, odds were good that it would end up in Beacon Hills.

 

Scott crossed the room then quietly started up the stairs, careful to avoid the steps he knew creaked. He was half way up when a sense of familiarity made him pause. His body relaxed at the realization that there was no threat. Still, his brows drew together in confusion as he continued upward. 

 

Scott pushed open his bedroom door and reached out to flick on the light. Just outside his window, Scott saw a figure standing on the roof, creeping towards the ledge. Scott quickly strode across the room and pushed the window open, popping his head out.

 

“Derek!” Scott called.

 

The older werewolf froze, his back to Scott. Scott could see Derek's shoulders stiffen beneath his leather jacket. He slowly turned to face Scott.

 

“Hey,” Derek said, tersely. “Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.”

 

Scott huffed a laugh. “And you thought climbing in through my bedroom window instead of knocking on the front door would be _less_ disturbing?”

 

Derek scowled, lips pinched in a thin line. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked away.

 

Scott dropped the playful smirk from his lips and screwed his face into a more solemn expression. “So, what's wrong?”

 

Derek's head swung back to Scott, brow furrowed. “Nothing. Why would something be wrong?”

 

“Well, I just figured you wouldn't be crawling into my bedroom window at 11:30 at night, on _Christmas Eve_ no less, if something wasn't wrong. Unless in addition to being a werewolf, you also happen to be Santa Claus,” he couldn't help but tease. “But seeing as you aren't carrying a sack full of presents…”

 

In the bright moonlight, Scott could clearly see the bit of red that crept into Derek's cheeks, despite Derek hunching his shoulders and ducking his head down to try and hide it.

 

Scott felt his brow crinkle. “Derek?”

 

“Actually, you're not far off,” Derek muttered so softly Scott almost missed it.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Derek sighed, bringing his head up to look Scott in the eyes. He nodded to a spot over Scott's shoulder. Scott turned around, eyes widening as they landed on two presents placed neatly on his bed. One in a box wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold ribbon around it, and the other one in a small bag that depicted a wintery scene with people riding in a horse-drawn carriage through a field covered in snow.

 

Stunned, Scott swung his gaze back to Derek. “Are those for me?”

 

“The one in the box is,” Derek informed, eyes looking away from Scott. “The one in the bag is for your mom. She likes Chanel No. 5, right? That's what she usually smells like—well, like the knock version anyway.”

 

Scott's eyes widened. “Did you get her the real thing?” He asked, walking over the bed and peering inside the bag. “Wow, this stuff is pretty expensive, isn't it?” He looked back up at Derek with arched brows.

 

Derek shrugged.

 

“You didn't have to do this, Derek," Scott told him. "But, thank you. She'll love it.” Scott gave Derek a bright, grateful smile. Then he snatched up the red wrapped box, bringing it up to this ear and shaking it gently. “So what did you get for me? Ooh, feels a little heavy.”

 

“You don't have to open that right now,” Derek rushed to say, but Scott was already shredding through the glossy wrapping paper, using his claws to cut the ribbon.

 

“A new laptop.” Scott looked up at Derek, eyes wide again. “Now, I know this cost _way_ too much.”

 

“It's no big deal,” Derek mumbled. “It's not like money is really a big issue for me. And you were complaining about how yours wasn't working very well, so…” Derek shrugged again.

 

Scott vaguely recalled once mentioning how his computer kept crashing and eating his school work. But that had just been during a casual conversation. Scott hadn't thought that Derek was even really listening to him at the time. Let alone that he would store away the information in order to buy Scott a Christmas gift. Scott considered continuing to argue the point that it was too much money for Derek to spend on him and that he probably shouldn't accept it. But Derek already looked uncomfortable as it was with having been caught leaving the gifts in the first place. Scott didn't want to add to it by going on about the gifts being too extravagant. And he definitely didn't want to offend Derek by refusing it. 

 

So he simply smiled and said, “Thank you, Derek. It's amazing. And extremely thoughtful and generous of you."

 

Derek just lifted his shoulders yet again and Scott couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

 

“Oh, hey! Wait a second,” Scott said suddenly and carefully put his new gift back down on the bed. He went over to his closet and propped himself up on his tiptoes to reach the shelf, pulling down a gift wrapped in snowman covered paper. He jogged back to the window and handed it to Derek.

 

Derek stared down at it wordlessly.

 

“It's a book,” Scott blurted out and then winced. “ _The Fortress of Solitude_ by Jonathan Lethem." He figured he might as well go ahead and spoil the whole surprise. "The receipt is tucked inside in case you've read it already. You can take it back and get a different one if you want. I just, uh, I really liked it and thought you might too.” Of all the people Scott had shopped for, finding the right gift for Derek had been the hardest. He didn't know much about Derek's interest. Reading was just about the only thing Scott had seen Derek do in his spare time - other than brooding or working out at least. 

 

“No, I…I haven't read it yet,” Derek said quietly then blinked and cleared his throat. “I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you, Scott.”

 

It was Scott's turn to shrug now. “It's nothing really. Especially compared to what you got me.”

 

“No, it's a lot,” Derek insisted, looking back down at the still unopened gift before bringing his eyes back up to Scott. “It…it means a lot.”

 

Scott smiled, feeling his cheeks warm. “Merry Christmas, Derek.”

 

Derek smiled back at him, a real smile. Showing his teeth and everything. “Merry Christmas, Scott.”

 

“Oh, hey, Derek!” Scott called out as Derek turned to leave.

 

Derek looked back at him, brow cocked. “Yeah?”

 

Scott licked his lips, swallowing. “So, um, what are you doing tomorrow anyway?”

 

“Nothing special. I'm not really a festive guy. Which is a big surprise, I'm sure.” Derek smiled, and Scott figured it was Derek's way of trying to make light of the fact that he was spending Christmas all alone. Scott's heart ached at the thought.  

 

“I'll probably just stay at home and give this a read.” Derek held up his gift from Scott.

 

Scott bobbed his head. “I guess you could do that. Or maybe…I don't know if you want you could come here.”

 

Derek's lips parted and he blinked. “I…” He shook his head. “I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to impose, especially last minute.”

 

“You wouldn't be!” Scott assured. “It'll just be me and mom,” he added, thinking that Derek might be more receptive to the idea if he knew there wouldn't be a full house. “And we always make too much food. Plus, I know she'd love to thank you in person for her gift.”

 

“I don't know, Scott…” Derek hesitated.

 

“Please! I know it's short notice. And that's all my fault," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "I should have asked you earlier. I really wanted to. I thought about it.  But I sort of talked myself out of the idea by thinking that you wouldn't be interested. Or, I don't know, that you might be offended if I assumed you didn't have other plans. I still should have asked anyway. It was thoughtless not to. But, please, Derek, It would really mean a lot to me if you came.” Scott's eyes were round and pleading as he looked at Derek. “Will you consider it at least?”

 

Derek stared Scott down for a moment then sighed. “All right, I'll come,” Derek said, making Scott brighten instantly. “What time should I be here?”

 

“Anytime is good really,” Scott told him. “We usually eat at about six or so, but you can come over earlier than that if you want.”

 

Derek nodded. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Scott.”

 

“Oh, and, Derek?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When you get here, feel free to use the front door,” Scott said with a smile. 

 

Derek chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked or not!


End file.
